Enséñame a ver con otros ojos
by IfYouSaySoLover
Summary: NYADA representará un nuevo comienzo para ellos, pero... ¿Estará Kurt dispuesto a dejar sus prejuicios de lado de la mano de Blaine? ¿Blaine será capaz de abrirse a un nuevo amor cuando Kurt aparezca en su vida?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola lectores!**

**¿Cómo están? Bueno, quería contarles... Surgió esta nueva idea para un fic y me lancé a escribir este primer corto capítulo, que sería como una introducción a la historia, para ver qué les parece a ustedes... Si tiene buenas opiniones, la sigo... ;)**

**Para quienes me siguen en Perfect, ¡no se asusten! No voy a dejar de actualizarla, recuerden que nos quedan algunos capítulos aún para que termine la primer parte y después... ¡Boom! Empezamos la segunda... :3**

**¡Espero sus reviews! ¡Sus opiniones cuentan muchísimo!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1 - "New life"**_

* * *

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Allí estás!

Kurt se giró con el teléfono aún en su oído y vio cómo su amiga corría hacia él a toda velocidad. Un gran abrazo selló el encuentro.

-Por un momento creí que te caerías. ¿Estás loca? – mencionó sin dejar de sostenerla entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué aún no me conoces? Vamos, llevemos tus maletas al cuarto. Por cierto, ¿te has preguntado cómo íbamos a hacer para cargarlas todas?

-¡Oh, vamos, Rachel! No podía resignar mis cremas. ¿Qué sería de mi piel sin mi tratamiento nocturno?

-Está bien. Y… ¿Qué hay sobre la ropa? Algo aquí, entre estas maletas, debe ser innecesario – preguntó ella analizando aún el equipaje de su amigo, que seguía pareciendo una misión imposible. – Oye, no me hagas tu mueca de "¿Hablas en serio, Rachel?".

-No la hago.

-Claro que sí la haces.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, serios, como si realmente esa fuese una discusión. No tardaron en perderse en una carcajada. Rachel consiguió calmarse primero.

-Realmente te extrañé, Kurt – soltó, hundiéndose otra vez en los brazos de su amigo que la recibió gustoso de disfrutar de un nuevo abrazo.

-No es como si nunca nos viéramos – Kurt puso sus ojos en blanco. – Ayer estuviste conmigo ayudándome a empacar.

-No me refiero a eso, Kurt – dijo ella soltándose nuevamente. – Es decir, estás aquí. Podemos hacer de NYADA nuestra segunda McKinley, ¿no crees?

-Aún es difícil para ti también, ¿no es así? Echo de menos al Señor Schuester.

-Y al Glee Club… Lo sé. Pero estoy segura que el Señor Schue estaría orgulloso de vernos seguir nuestros sueños así que… ¡Vamos al cuarto y comencemos a vivirlos!

-Rachel, tú estudias aquí hace ya un año – le recordó el castaño a su eufórica amiga.

-Un sueño no está completo sin amigos, Kurt.

-Tienes toda la razón.

-Siempre lo hago.

-Rachel…

-¿Qué? Lo siento si sonó presumido, pero seamos sinceros: siempre me das la razón.

-Ok… Seguimos aquí. ¿Qué haremos con las maletas?

-Bueno, quédate aquí tú con ellas, yo voy por mi auto.

-¿Todo este tiempo podías ir por tu auto? – preguntó Kurt mientras Rachel se alejaba. – ¡Rachel!

-¡Lo siento! ¡No me tardo!

* * *

-¡Jeffrey, ya para!

-¡Te lo advertí, Anderson! ¡No comiences una guerra de almohadas o sucederán cosas malas! – le retrucó el rubio, sentado sobre el estómago de Blaine y sosteniendo los brazos de su amigo sobre su cabeza.

Jeff continuó azotando la cabeza de Blaine con una almohada, el cual ya tenía todos sus revoltosos rulos despeinados y no paraba de reír. Thad se sentó en la cama junto a la guerra en la que estaban enfrascados sus amigos como si nada sucediera.

-¡Thad, ayúdame! ¡Jeff, demonios!

-Oh, no… – dijo Thad alzando las manos, librándose del asunto. – No me metas en eso. Jeff te lo dijo y aún así le lanzaste esa almohada. Tú sabes que no debes molestarlo cuando Nick está dándole una sesión de besos ruidosos.

-¿Y en qué momento Nick no está besando ruidosamente a Jeff? – preguntó Blaine algo sofocado por los golpes que su amigo le estaba proporcionando.

-Buen punto – admitió Thad.

-¡Vamos, Jeff! Vuelve aquí. ¿No crees que Blainie ha tenido suficiente? – dijo Nick tomando del brazo a su novio y atrayéndolo hacia otra de las camas de la habitación con él, permitiendo que Blaine se incorpore y pueda sentarse mientras intentaba en vano acomodar su cabello.

-¡Oh, Sterling! ¡El gel y yo trabajamos duro hoy por la mañana! – se quejó el morocho.

-Deja de ser tan llorón, Blainie – dijo Jeff una vez que logró despegar sus labios de los de Nick que lo miró desconcertado hasta que el rubio volvió a dedicarle su atención a él. – Además, creo haberte dicho que los rulos te dan un aspecto salvaje muy sexy.

-¡Oye! – reclamó Nick frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo siento, cariño. Tú sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti.

-¡Ya paren con eso! Hay otras personas aquí que estarían agradecidas si la temperatura de la habitación no se sigue elevando – dijo Wes de mala gana desde la silla del escritorio de la habitación.

-Alguien está de mal humor – canturreó Thad.

-¡Cállate, Thaddeus!

-¡Oigan! Chicos, chicos… – los calmó Blaine. – ¿No se dan cuenta? ¡Estamos en NYADA, maldita sea! ¡Los Warblers comienzan una nueva aventura!

-Técnicamente, ya no somos Warblers – argumentó Wes.

-Si un día eres un Warbler, siempre serás un Warbler, Wes. Deberías saberlo – dijo Blaine como si de un discurso alentador se tratara, aunque Wes seguía sin demostrar el mismo entusiasmo que tenían sus amigos.

-Eso fue cursi y… Me sonó a Troy Bolton en High School Musical – continuó Wes.

-¡Qué buena película!

-¡No te distraigas, Thad! – lo reprendió Blaine, chasqueando los dedos en frente de su rostro.

-Lo siento. Oye, Blaine tiene razón, Wes. Cambia esa cara de pitufo gruñón que tienes – dijo Thad, aún en el todo burlón que había utilizado para hablarle a su amigo.

-Te lo advierto…

-¡Chicos! – gritó Jeff poniéndose de pie para detener las discusiones entre los Warblers. – No podemos arruinar esto ahora, estamos juntos en NYADA. ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que enseñarle a este lugar lo que es rockear al mejor estilo Warbler!

-¿Por una nueva vida? – propuso Blaine apoyando a Jeff en su intento por animar a sus compañeros, colocando su mano en medio.

Los demás se fueron sumando y hasta Wes no pudo evitar sonreír cuando copió el gesto de su amigo. Una mano sobre la otra, contaron hasta tres y todos juntos levantaron sus manos mientras gritaban al unísono:

-¡Nueva vida!

* * *

Rachel aparcó su automóvil y miró a Kurt, que se encontraba en el asiento del acompañante, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que no tardó en contagiársele al castaño.

-Bueno, aquí es. ¿Listo?

-¿Listo? – preguntó Kurt, y luego giró su cabeza para observar el edificio que sería su nuevo hogar. – No puedo esperar porque comience mi nueva vida.

* * *

**Entonces... ¿Qué te pareció? No olvides dejar tu review;)**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por la lectura!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2 - "Who are you?"**_

* * *

Kurt ya sentía que estaba en su hogar. Esa sensación de bienestar que lo embargaba no sólo se debía a la compañía de su mejor amiga, sino al hecho de que él ya se encontraba allí, en el lugar al que pertenecía, la parte del sueño que había quedado incompleta cuando él y Rachel llegaron a New York ahora se llenaba de color y le daba un nuevo sentido a su vida.

El castaño revolvía una de sus maletas algo alterado mientras Rachel acomodaba la infinita cantidad de cremas que su amigo trajo consigo en un estante que con entusiasmo había reservado para ellas.

-Oye, ¿baba de caracol? ¿Es eso legal? – preguntó Rachel girándose hacia Kurt para mostrarle el pote de crema que estaba analizando.

-Es mucho más efectiva de lo que parece, deberías probarla – contestó él sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que su amiga consultaba.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? – quiso saber Rachel al tiempo que Kurt abandonaba su búsqueda y se desplomaba sobre la cama en un gran suspiro de resignación.

De pronto su rostro ya no resplandecía de felicidad como hacía un momento, ahora tenía un destello de desilusión en los ojos.

-No puedo creerlo, soy un idiota. Estaba seguro de haber guardado la cadenita en la maleta, pero parece que sólo la metí en mi bolsillo. Revisé en todos lados, creo que la perdí – contó el castaño.

-¿Qué cadenita, Kurt?

Rachel se sentó al lado de su amigo.

-Mi padre me la dio antes de subirme al avión que nos trajo a New York, ¿recuerdas? La que llevaba impreso _"Jamás olvides quién eres"_.

-La recuerdo, sí.

-¿Sabes? Quizás no suene coherente, pero siento algo raro aquí en el pecho. Sé que debería sentirme mal pero es más como…

-¿Alivio?

Kurt se irguió para sentarse y miró extrañado a su amiga.

-Exacto – pronunció sorprendido –. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Esa cadenita era su forma de recordarte que no debías fallarle, aún a la distancia – exclamó ella poniéndose de pie –. ¿Quieres que revise por el campus? Puede que la hayas perdido al subir a la habitación.

-Está bien.

-No suenas convencido.

-No lo estoy. Pero se siente raro no tenerla – reflexionó el castaño con la mirada perdida.

Rachel tomó su rostro por las mejillas con ambas manos y le besó la frente de forma maternal, luego se dirigió a la puerta.

-Eres adorable. No me tardo.

* * *

Los Warblers se pusieron de acuerdo en que ya era hora de instalarse en su cuarto definitivamente, así que cada uno tomó su maleta y se dispuso en su correspondiente cama a ordenar sus pertenencias.

-¿Saben? – preguntó Thad –. Podríamos salir a dar una vuelta luego y comprar alguna película, ¿no? Realmente tengo ganas de ver _La Dama y El Vagabundo_.

Jeff suspiró.

-Está bien, Thad – aceptó el rubio revolviendo el pelo de su amigo como si de un padre consintiendo a su hijo se tratara.

-Eres un niñito, Thaddeus – masculló Wes.

- Otra vez de mal humor… – se burló en tono cantarín Thad.

-¡No estoy de mal humor, Thaddeus Harwood! – Wes fue interrumpido por su compañero Jeff, que parecía ser el mediador en la situación:

-Thad… – advirtió el rubio.

-¿Qué? – se defendió el acusado –. ¡Él empezó!

-Thad…

-Está bien – aceptó Thaddeus – Lo siento.

La calma regresó a la habitación. Todo iba bien hasta que Wesley decidió hacer un último comentario al respecto:

-¿_La Dama y El Vagabundo_? ¿En serio? Definitivamente, eres como un niño.

Thad se lanzó sobre Wes y una guerra de brazos y piernas, tan característica de los Warblers, comenzó. No se hacían verdadero daño, en realidad, sólo forcejeaban fingiendo puñetazos y patadas.

La discordia entre los amigos no llegaba a su fin y Jeff se abalanzó sobre ellos con la intención de separarlos. En eso, se escuchó la voz de Blaine:

-¿Esta es la sorpresa para Nick de la que me hablaste?

Una risa reprimida llenó el silencio que se generó mientras todos se giraban hacia el morocho que sostenía en sus manos un par de esposas cubiertas de peluche rosado y un antifaz del mismo color. El rostro de Jeff pasó por todas las tonalidades posibles. Durante unos segundos la escena se congeló, hasta que Blaine se percató de lo que acababa de hacer y su gesto burlón comenzó a desintegrarse y desaparecer de su rostro. Estaba en grandes problemas.

Todos cobraron movilidad nuevamente cuando descubrieron la furia que emanaba de la presencia de Jeff, que ya corría a tirarse sobre su amigo para darle una buena paliza. Los Warblers, especialmente Nick, consiguieron atajarlo dándole a Blaine preciados segundos de ventaja que utilizó para disparar hacia el corredor de las habitaciones, transportando sus rulos que ya comenzaban a sentir la proximidad de los jalones que estaban por recibir, a otro lugar.

Desesperado por huir, continuó unos metros por el pasillo y se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta de una de las habitaciones entreabierta.

"_Oh, nadie lo notará. Es sólo hasta que Jeff pase de largo hacia las escaleras"_, pensó Blaine.

Iba a entrar cuando algo pequeño relució en el suelo cerca de su pie. Lo tomó con rapidez y se escabulló dentro del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez a salvo de las garras de Sterling, acomodó su oído cerca de la hoja de madera que acababa de cerrar y se dispuso a echarle un vistazo a lo que recogió al otro lado.

Pegó un saltito cuando alguien preguntó:

-¿Quién eres?

Blaine se giró y lo vio. Sus ojos, su cabello, su delicada piel. No necesitaba alas para parecer un ángel.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó embelesado el morocho.

-¿Disculpa? – se indignó Kurt.

-Tu nombre, quiero saberlo.

-¿De qué hablas? Mi habitación – dijo el castaño señalando a su alrededor –. Yo debería saber tu nombre primero.

-Blaine Anderson – respondió con una sonrisa –. Te toca.

El castaño no pudo evitar reír frente al entusiasmo y el tono infantil que Blaine había utilizado para insistir.

-Kurt Hummel.

-Un gusto, Kurt – reconoció Blaine cuando el castaño se acercó a él para estrechar su mano.

Kurt volvió a sonreír, luego observó lo que el morocho aún sostenía.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Oh, ¿esto? Dice… "_Jamás olvides quién eres"…_ – leyó el morocho justo antes de que Kurt le arrebatara la cadenita, casi de una forma violenta.

-Es mía. ¿Dónde la encontraste? – preguntó enojado.

-Estaba en el corredor, la vi antes de entrar. Lo siento – se disculpó Blaine, rascándose la nuca incómodo.

-No… No, está bien. Yo… La estaba buscando y…

En eso, Rachel ingresó al cuarto con su típica presencia de diva, llevándose a Blaine, que seguía detrás de la puerta, prácticamente por delante.

-Ok. La he buscado por todos lados y no… ¡Oye! Um… ¿Y éste quién es? – le preguntó a Kurt señalando al desconocido como si susurrara y Blaine no pudiera escuchar su comentario en lo absoluto.

-Blaine Anderson – volvió a presentarse el morocho, extendiéndole la mano.

-¿Blaine? Blaine… Bla… – se quedó pensativa Rachel sin responder al gesto –. ¡Oh, Blaine! – gritó al recordar por qué ese nombre resonaba en su cabeza –. Hay un rubio loco afuera que grita tu nombre. Supongo que él y sus amigos están buscándote.

-Debo irme, entonces – dijo Blaine acelerado, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kurt que intentaba regresar la cadenita a su lugar en su cuello, y se despidió diciendo: –Luego te veo…

Cuando estuvo fuera, se escucharon algunos gritos que se dirigían hacia el final del corredor. Rachel cerró la puerta y se quedó mirando a su amigo de forma demandante.

-¿Y bien? ¿No vas a contarme que fue eso? ¿Por qué no me enviaste un texto para avisarme que ya la habías encontrado?

-Acaba de traérmela – dijo Kurt señalando con la cabeza hacia el pasillo.

-¿Él?

-Sí, Blaine.

-¿Se conocen? No sabía que tenías otros amigos en NYADA – dijo ella sonando algo celosa.

-No lo conocía dos minutos atrás, Rach – se defendió Kurt volviendo a la labor con su maleta.

-Raro.

-Lo sé.

-Pero sexy.

-¡Rachel!

-¡Fue sólo un comentario!

Ambos rieron ante la ocurrencia.

-Me alegra que la encontraras – mencionó ella ayudando a Kurt a terminar de colocarse la cadenita.

Kurt, que parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, tiñó sus mejillas de colorado y reconoció:

-Era sexy, ¿verdad?

* * *

**¡Primer encuentro Klaine! :3 Cómo amo a estos chicos**

**¿Qué dicen? Dejen sus reviews!**

**Gracias por la lectura :)**


End file.
